fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA067
Synopsis The Wild Rose Masquerade begins with a roar of fans, ready for the three-day event. The 16 participants are dressed in their kimonos and introduced at the center of the stadium while Claire of Carnation City if their special guest emcee. When Michael's name is called, Yazmyne feels urged to talk to him but it uncharacteristically nervous since she slapped him. Michael looks to Yazmyne and gives her ice. Rosa and Noxon see her discomfort. All of the trainers are ready to take the gold. The Lords of the competition state the rules of the Masquerade Tournament, stating that all battles are 2 vs. 2 double battles, with all participants registering with at least two Pokemon. The winner is awarded eighteen of the rare gems, one for each of the known types; everyone fawns over the beautiful jewelry especially the girls. The participants' names are randomize into a tourney tree, and the first round matches have Noxon against Blake in the first battle followed by Michael against Dante. Yazmyne fares against Gordon. Fergus and Audrey will battle sixth. Everyone gives battle-ready looks to their opponents, and Yazmyne and Gordon are especially ready for their rematch. Just as the battles commence, Pikachu and Eevee resume playing together. Noxon's First Round The the first match begins and Noxon chooses Druddigon and Charmeleon to battle against Blake's team of Vigoroth and Claydol. Yazmyne tells her friends that Noxon used this combination in the Etylia Town Contest and she beat it, so she's excited to know much their teamwork has changed. Vigoroth attacks with Slash. Charmeleon bites down on the attack with Fire Fang to negate Slash and damage Vigoroth. Megumi says its a great to show off Charmeleon as a fire dragon. Yazmyne compliments Charmeleon's improved movements. Charmeleon then slashes Flaaffy with Dragon Claw. Claydol takes control of Charmeleon with Confusion before charging a Psybeam. Druddigon assists with Dragon Rage, greatly controlled to capture Flaaffy and Claydol in its path. The power ruin Claydol's concentration, freeing Charmeleon. Charmeleon then consumes his enemies with a Dragon Rage as. Druddigon follows and strikes CLaydol with Slahs. Audrey is happy too see her rival's Pokemon in such great sync while well aware of Noxon's constant pressure strategy. CLaydol moves to attack Druddigon with another Pysbeam, but Druddigon slices Psybeam with another Slash for a beautiful effect. Charmeleon continues to strike down Claydol with Dragon Claw, but CLaydolblocks the attack with Protect, Flaaffy releases a Discharge to cover the field. Noxon's Pokemon endure the attack and combine a double Dragon Rage, knocking out Blake's Pokemon and taking Noxon to the quarterfinals. Yazmyne happily says that Noxon's double battling skill has increased a lot while Megumi says that Noxon will be stiff competition during the Riau Grand Festival. Fergus wants pictures of the winners. Michael vs. Dante The episode then cuts to the second battle where Michael is up next against Dante and Rosa begins cheering. Yazmyne believes that Dante is very strong, but she doubts that Michael has been twirling his thumbs since Aster Town. The battle begins and Dante chooses Ninjask and his new Shedinja while Michael decides to battle with Croconaw and Darmanitan. Rosa scans Darmanitan into her dex, excited to see that Darumaka evolved. Dante cheers his Pokemon on and they are excited. Michael is stern and Yazmyne looks at Croconaw who has lost is cheerfulness from when she was a Totodile. Dante issues the first attack and commands Aerial Ace. Ninjask zooms into attack, but Darmanitan endures the attack with his large palms. Michael commands Superpower Darmanitan smashes Ninjask into the ground. Dante is horrified and orders Shedinja to save Ninjask with Shadow Sneak, but Croconaw jumps and intercepts striking down the incoming shadow with Shadow Claw. Many are disgusted by Michael's tactics, Dante included. Michael tells Dante that there's someone in this tournament he needs to crush and Dante's getting in the way of it. Gordon says Michael's Pokemon have become more ferocious. Darmanitan continues to use Superpower on Ninjask. While Ninjask resists the attack due to its typing, it takes extra damage from continued impact into the ground. After a third Superpower, Darmanitan is becoming noticeably slower from repeated use. Dante commands Metal Claw, and Ninjask defensively slashes away Darmanitan. Ninjask flies away, but one of its wings is injured from Darmanitan's assault, rendering it unable to use its Speed Boost ability. Ninsask is slow and flying unevenly. Croconaw aims to take it out with an Aqua Tail. Shedinga jumps in and takes the hit for Ninjask, unaffected due to its Wonder Guard ability. Heracross then executes a barrage of Shadow Ball, blasting Croconaw. Michael orders Stone Edge. Darmanitan causes tall rock boulders burst up across the battlefield. Ninjask is too injured to evade, so Dante orders Shedinja to charge through the rocks with Metal Claw. Shedinja sucessfully charges through many of the incoming rocks, but there are too many. Shedinja gets jammed and the rocks explode on it. Michael then has Croconaw turn his attention to Ninjask and strike it down with Shadow Claw. Ninjask counters with Aerial Ace, but he does not have any momentum. Ninjask and Croconaw clash and Crocnonaw easily overpowers the Bug-Type in an explosive collision. Ninjask collapses, and soon, she and Heracross are declared unable to battle. Michael advances to the second round. With a bright smile, Audrey says that Michael is really strong. Noxon asks what Yazmyne thinks, and she agrees with Audrey. Michael is very strong but he is completely lackluster. Fergus agrees, not liking any of the pictured he took. Dante does not return to the stands. He rushes to the Pokemon Center and restore his two Pokemon, especially Beedrill, and her broken wing. The battles continue with Jason defeating Collin in the third battle. Other First Round Battles In the fourth battle, Rosa commands Yanma and Mimr Jr. to defeat Braxton's combination of Flaaffy and Ninetales. Thanks to Mime Jr.'s Light Screen defense, Rosa efficiently claims the opening round. The sixth battle is coming up soon and Yazmyne looks for Eevee, intending to use her. Yazmyne finds Eevee, but she is covered in some trash after playing with Pikachu. Yazmyne picks up the two and hands Pikachu to Audrey who wonders what happened and Yazmyne rats them out saying they were playing in trash. Audrey is now upset that she has to clean off Pikachu while Yazmyne wishes she had the time and recalls the Evolution Pokemon. Gordon pays attention to the fact that Yazmyne is recalling Eevee. The fifth match ends between Carol and Ervin with Ervin winning with Sandslash and Rhydon. The sixth match trainers are then called: Gordon and Yazmyne. The Lords recall that Gordon and Yazmyne battled in the semifinals of the Aster Discharge and Gordon emerged victorious with Yazmyne's forfeit, but the look in her eyes says that she won't forfeit again. But Gordon won the competition overall, so he will not be an easy trainer to beat. The two walk to their respective sides and both chuck two PokeBalls, their Pokemon for their match. Major Events *The Wild Rose Masquerade begins *Noxon and Rosa advance to the second round *Michael defeats Dante to advance to the second round *Yazmyne and Gordon being their first round match For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Michael *Gordon *Megumi *Rosa *Noxon *Fergus *Audrey *Jason *Blake *Braxton *Collin *Carol *Ervin *David *Claire *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ninjask (Dante's) *Shedingja (Dante's) *Charmeleon (Noxon's) *Druddigon (Noxon's) *Croconaw (Michael's) *Darmanitan (Michael's) *Yanma (Rosa's) *Mime Jr. (Rosa's) *Pikachu (Audrey's) *Vigoroth (Blake's) *Claydol (Blake's) *Flaaffy (Braxton's) *Ninetales (Braxton's) *Mincinno (Jason's) *Mr. Mime (Jason's) *Donphan (Matthew's) *Sandslash (Ervin's) *Rhydon (Ervin's) *Magneton (Carol's) *Solrock (Carol's) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures